


The Hunter's Game

by MsMKT86, Princess976



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon To The Rescue, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Hunters & Hunting, Male-Female Friendship, S.Y.O.C, Submit Your Own Character, The Five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: Eli arrived in Mystic Falls and laid a trap now all he had to do was wait. And if while he waited he got to kill vampires that was a bonus he'd enjoy. July and Theo arrived in Mystic Falls looking for information on her sisters. Now it's a race against time to save their lives and the lives of their new friends before Eli staked them. Can Bonnie and Damon help or will it be too late?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an SYOC written by myself (Princess976) and my sister (MsMKT86) and we'd like to thank: HanaTurn, gleekygal, TVD123, Gleerox, and Wittyrasberry22. It has taken us a little while to get started but now that we have and we know where we're going we think it's going to be great. We hope you guys enjoy it! Happy reading.  
> KUDOS, BOOKMARKS & COMMENTS=LOVE

Eli Williams parked his Jeep in front of the rental house. He looked around the secluded location and nodded his approval; this house would serve nicely. He had paid six months in advance to be left alone. He unloaded the Jeep and entered the house. He had convinced the real estate agent to sign the house into his name so as to avoid unwanted guests.

He had heard about this town, Mystic Falls, and it's high level of supernatural activity. He was looking forward to this town and killing as many vampires as he could. He had decided when he heard of Mystic Falls that he would kill two birds with one proverbial stake. Eli had been following Juliana for a very long time. She had escaped him and that never happened. He decided he would chase her to the ends of the Earth.

Over the course of the decades long chase he had learned her weakness and now he was prepared to use it against her. He had laid an elaborate trap for her and her lap dog. He only had to wait for them to get comfortable and let their guard down and he would fulfill his destiny and kill them. And while he waited he would lay waste to the vampire population of Mystic Falls. Eli had decided that he was not going to leave Mystic Falls until Juliana and her sycophant were dead. And he would kill any and all who got in his way.

Eli learned that Juliana had sisters when she was human. Now she was desperate to find information about what happened to them. Eli had circulated the story that her sisters had lived in Mystic Falls. The truth was that none of her sisters had ever been anywhere near Mystic Falls but that was inconsequential to Eli. All he cared about was that Juliana believed the story.

It wasn't long before Juliana learned of Eli's story. It lead her and her companion to Mystic Falls. The were completely unaware that Eli had lured them there and had been watching them since they had been in town. Eli could have killed them the moment they'd arrived in town but the chase was the best part for him. For Eli the chase made the kill better.

* * *

 Mystic Falls proved to be spectacular hunting ground for Eli. The magical feel of the place and the draw that it had on vampires made him a very happy hunter. His plot to get Juliana in the small town had worked beautifully. Thanks to her sidekick there were other people around that he had to deal with now; but he would not be deterred. He watched as July and her friend Theo entered the Mystic Grill and joined their friends. He quickly crossed the street, slipped inside the grill and grabbed a seat close enough to hear but far enough away to not draw attention to himself.

"What are we doing here?" July asked the group at large. "E and Evan have something to tell us," Tess said avoiding July's eye contact.

"Well what is it? I have things to do," she said impatiently.

"Sorry; we'll be quick," Elliot said with a gentle smile.

"It'll take however long it takes," Evan said, cutting his eyes at July. It was easy for him to put his innate hatred of vampires aside for Theo. He was a great person and friend but July Martinez was a straight up bitch.

"Ignoring her," Theo interjected before his best friend could respond, "what's going on?"

"E and I felt a power surge last night," Evan told them.

"What's that mean?" Anderson asked out the corner of his mouth.

"There's another witch in town," Elliot said.

"Who is it?" Tess questioned.

"We don't know," the Parker twins answered.

"Do you plan to find out?" Theo asked.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you guys about," Evan said. "Some witches aren't as cool as me and Elle."

"Meaning what?" Anderson asked.

"Meaning some witches hate all supernatural beings that aren't witches," July chimed in.

"Exactly," Elliot said, "so we didn't want to go find this person and they be a danger to you guys."

"Well, if we're voting, I want to know who the fuck it is," Anderson said his hand up.

"Me too," Tess said lifting her hand as well, "if I've got a new enemy in town, I want to know who it is."

"As if anyone would bother," July said nastily.

"Stop being a bitch, J," Theo said annoyed as he slid a loose hair back into place. "We want to know who it is, too"

"Alright, we'll let you guys know the location and we can go get some answers," Elliot said as he and his brother rose from the table.

"Thanks, guys. I gotta get back to work," Tess said as she tied her apron around her waist and left the table.

"Later, Theo," Anderson said getting to his feet. "Call me, Jules," he said sexily with a wink before exiting the grill.

"I know you're worried," Theo said looking straight ahead and sipping his coffee that Tess had brought him when he first sat down.

"What?" She said, biting her lip, twirling her hair and tapping her fingers on the tabletop.

"Honey, you got tells and you showing 'em all right now," Theo said turning to her. "You're thinking it's Eli."

"So?"

"So, we can go home, pack and get the hell out of town right now if you want."

"No," July said. "I want to be sure before I flee my home; again."

"OK but you just say the word and we're gone," Theo said grabbing his friend's hand.

"OK," she nodded. "But let's get out of here and get a meal that doesn't consist of chicken wings and onion rings," July said as she turned her nose up and got up from the table. "I feel like surf and turf and a little O neg." Theo playfully rolled his eyes before getting to his feet and accompanying his friend from the restaurant.

Eli glanced at the door that just closed then back at the empty table. A witch? Who? He had to find out. He threw some money on the table before he left to make sure this person knew the vampires in this town were his.


End file.
